1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to recessed lighting fixtures with adjustable support assemblies including locking mechanisms therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many recessed lighting fixtures allow for adjustment of the fixture about both a horizontal and a vertical axis. These fixtures provide a means for securing the fixture about the horizontal axis and another separate means for securing it about the vertical axis. However, current lighting fixtures fail to provide for a single means that will conveniently secure the fixture about both axes. Additionally, current adjustable fixtures tend to become misaligned after they have been adjusted into position due to adjustment mechanisms that do not provide a smooth stable adjustment. This misalignment is especially prevalent during relamping of the fixture. These adjustable fixtures also usually provide only a limited range of adjustment that will not allow the user to optimize the use of the lighting fixture after it has been installed.
Thus, there is a need for an adjustment mechanism for a recessed lighting fixture that provides for a wide range of adjustment and the securing of the assembly by the convenient use of a single locking mechanism. The mechanism should also provide for a smooth stable adjustment that maintains the lamp in position, once it has been so adjusted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for a lighting fixture that provides for a significant range of adjustable positioning for the lamp within the fixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for a lighting fixture that maintains its position once it has been adjustably placed therein.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a support assembly that provides a single mechanism by which securing of the fixture about both a horizontal and a vertical axis is conveniently achievable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for a lighting fixture that provides for unlimited positioning within a specified range of adjustment.
More particularly, the present invention provides a support assembly for a lighting fixture with two adjustment mechanisms that provide for a significant range of adjustment of the lamp within the lighting fixture, and the securing of the lamp by means of a single locking mechanism. The support assembly includes a first and a second support member. The first support member may be an arcuate support brace or yoke, including at least one first leg extending therefrom. This first leg may include a slot therein. The second support member may be an annular base brace or yoke which is spaced from first support member and includes at least a second leg extending therefrom. The second leg of the second support member may include an opening therein. The first support member is pivotably attached to the second support member by a fastening means extending through the slot of the first leg and the opening of the second leg. The support assembly also includes a brake shoe which is in releasable communication with a cylindrical sleeve which is concentrically aligned with the second support member. The support assembly also includes a locking means or fastening means, preferably a screw and, more particularly, a thumbscrew, disposed within the slot of the first leg of the first support member. The locking means is also in communication with a second leg of the second support member.
The first adjustment mechanism provides for the repositioning of the lamp support about a horizontal axis. This first adjustment mechanism includes at least one pivot pin, in communication with both a second leg of the second support member and the brake shoe. The first adjustment mechanism also includes a biasing pin that is attached to one leg of the annular base brace or yoke and which is in communication with the arcuate support yoke, and a locking means, preferably an adjustable locking screw or similar fastening means, that is disposed within the slot of the support yoke and is also attached to a leg of the base yoke. The communication of the biasing pin and the locking screw with the support yoke may be, more particularly, with one or more legs of the support yoke, wherein each pin is housed within a slot defined within a leg of the support yoke. The support yoke pivots on its leg about the pivot pin. In this manner, the entire support yoke can pivot in an arc defined by the slot relative to the base yoke. Thus, a lamp attached to this support yoke can be pivoted to any point within this arc.
The second adjustment mechanism includes the base brace or yoke, a cylindrical sleeve with a flange projecting therefrom, an adjustable brake shoe that secures the base yoke in position relative to the cylindrical sleeve, a pivoting means in communication with both a second leg of the second support member and the brake shoe, and locking screw of the first adjustment mechanism. The cylindrical sleeve is attached to the rest of the lighting fixture, or the wall or ceiling in which the fixture is disposed and provides a means of support for the support assembly and the lamp socket attached thereto. The base yoke may be rotated 358xc2x0 about a vertical axis that runs through the center of the annular portion of the yoke and then secured in position within the lighting fixture by the adjustable locking brake. The adjustable locking brake may be loosened, so as to allow the rotation of the base yoke, and then tightened so as to lock the base yoke into position. When the locking brake is tightened, it moves about the pivoting means, which is preferably a ledge. The lower end of the locking brake pivots outward to frictionally engage the cylindrical sleeve, thereby securing the base yoke into position relative to the sleeve. Thus, the brake shoe is in releasable communication with the cylindrical sleeve. The securing of this adjustable locking brake is accomplished by the locking screw of the first adjustment mechanism.
The single consolidated locking mechanism therefore includes the locking screw, which extends through both the slot defined within the leg of the support yoke and a hole defined within the leg of the base yoke and which finally attaches to the brake shoe, the brake shoe and the cylindrical sleeve. The locking screw, support leg and base leg cooperate with each other to secure the support yoke about the horizontal axis, while the locking screw, brake shoe, base leg and cylindrical sleeve cooperate to secure the base yoke about the vertical axis. The brake shoe may be in releasable communication with any convenient surface, such as a surface on the cylindrical sleeve, such that it prevents movement of the second support member when frictionally engaged to that surface. The tightening of the locking screw simultaneously causes the cooperation of the elements of the locking mechanism so as to cause the locking of the assembly in place relative to both axes.
The combination of the two adjustment mechanisms provides for a wide range of adjustment of the lamp within the lighting fixture. The arc of the first adjustment mechanism is effectively doubled for any diametrical alignment by the addition of the second adjustment assembly. The addition of the consolidated locking mechanism to the two adjustment mechanisms provides for ease and convenience in the repositioning of the lamp.
It will become apparent that other objects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth hereinafter.